marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Drake
Robert "Bobby" Drake, also known as Iceman, is a mutant who can create ice from water or any moisture. Biography Early Life Robert Drake was born in Boston, Massachusetts, to William and Madeline Drake. When Bobby Drake first discovered his mutant ability, he hid it from his parents and his brother. He convinced his parents to enroll him in Xavier's school, telling them it was a prep school. Original Timeline ''X-Men Bobby is one of the first students to reach out to Rogue and begins a romantic relationship with her. Later when Rouge accidentally used her powers on Logan, Mystique disguised as Bobaby told her the Professor was furious at her and told her to leave. After Rouge is rescued by the X-Men she Bobby, and John are seen happily playing foosball. X2: X-Men United Bobby,Rouge, and John are on a field trip. While they are sitting around John teases some boys who want to use his lighter to smoke. When one of the, forcefully takes it John makes the flame grow wider which ignites the boys upper body. Bobby uses his powers to put the boy out. Xavier then mentally freezes everyone except the students and reprimands John. They then all leave. At the school Bobby and Rogue discuss being more intimate but Rogue doesn’t want to risk harming him due to her powers. Rogue then sees Logan and runs to hug him. Bobby introduces himself as Rogues girlfriend and freezes Logan’s hand as they handshake. Later that night while Xavier, Cyclops, Jean, and Storm are out with Logan looking over after the kids. He and Bobby conversate in the kitchen. The school is then raided by William Stryker and soldiers. Logan manages to escape with Rogue, Bobby, and John beside him. Bobby suggest they stay at his parents house. Arriving at the Drakes residence Bobby gives Rogue some clothes and his moms gloves. The two kiss with Bobby briefly able to resist Rogues powers by using his Ice powers. However eventually Rogue powers overcome his and they breakaway before Bobby is killed. Bobby’s parents and brother arrive and Bobby “comes out” to them as a mutant. As he shows his parents his powers Bobby’s brother Ronny is jealous and scared of his brothers powers and calls the police on him and the others. As the police arrive Logan tries to defuse the situation only to be shot in the head. John then used his powers to attack the police. Before he can kill them however Rogue uses her powers to stop him and put the fire out. Jean and Strom along with Nightcrawler arrive in the X-Jet to pick them up. As Bobby leaves he takes one more look at his family saddened knowing they will no longer accept him now. As they take off they are pursued by two Air Force F-16 fighter jets. While Jean and Storm are able to take out the jets they are hit by one of the misses and the X-Jet nearly crashes only for them to be saved by Magneto. That night the remaining X-Men realize thanks to Magneto that Strykers plan is to use Charles and Cerebro to wipe out all Mutants on the planet and decide to team up with him and Mystique to stop him. Arriving at Alkali Lake Bobby, Rouge, and John are told to stay on the Jet. While they wait John grows impatient and decides to follow after them. When Xavier begins using his powers in Cerebro; Bobby and Rogue are painfully effected and thinking they are about to die hold hands. Fortunately Charles is stopped and Stykers plan fails. Bobby and Rogue then decide to fly the Jet closer so that the others can safely get on which they succeed in. As everyone but John returns to the plane ( John having joined Magneto) they prepare to leave as the dam begins to break. They are unable to take off however and Jean using her powers sacrifices herself by holding back the flood of water and lifting the Jet with her powers to safety and out of harms way. Bobby and Rogue Later accompany Xavier and the rest of the X-Men to the White House where Xavier reveals to the president that Stryker arranged his assiasination and that Humans and Mutants should work to coexist or they will end up destroying each other. X-Men: The Last Stand Bobby is now part of the X-Men, a full fledged member of the group, and is seen in the Danger Room with the rest of the X-Men. With one of the Sentinels coming for him and Kitty Pryde with the Sentinel firing a rocket and with his powers even stronger Bobby stopped the rocket from hitting them and with another one about to hit when Bobby had his back turned, Kitty grabbed him and phased the rocket the rocket through them. Rogue appearing in the distant saw them and assumed that they were hugging. Bobbys relationship with Rogue also appears to be deteriorating, strained by their inability to have physical contact and by his close friendship with Kitty Pryde. Seeing them both almost "kiss" prompts Rogue to seek out "the cure" so she can finally touch Bobby without fear of hurting him. Bobby goes to try and stop her and is confronted by John ( now going by the name of Pyro) When John proceeds to insult Rogue he prepares to fight but back down as to not cause a scene in public. John then however proceeds to set fire to the place giving out the cure. When Wolverine prepares to take the X-Men to stop Magneto from killing th source of the cure ( a young boy named Leech) Bobby reminds them that theirs only six of them now. Logan agrees but points that they have lost both Scott, and Professor X and that if they don’t do something everything they fought and stood for will die with them out and that he will not let that happen. Bobby agrees and he Kitty, Colossus, and Storm head out to Alcatraz to stop Magneto. Bobby takes part in the X-Men's final confrontation with Magneto's army and shows his true power by fighting Pyro one-on-one. During this battle, Iceman's ability to transform his body into ice is finally shown, allowing him to defeat Pyro. After the battle, he finds Rogue in her room, having taken the cure but the two decide to continue their relationship. X-Men: Days of Future Past In the year 2023 Bobby, Kitty Pryde and Colossus meet up with fellow survivors Bishop, Warpath, Blink and Sunspot. They form a way to survive; Warpath detects a Sentinel and alerts Kitty and Bishop. While they fight off the Sentinels as long as they can, Kitty sends Bishop back a few days ago to warn them of the attack. During the opening battle Bobby freezes one Sentinel solid that was chasing Kitty and Bishop, but during the battle the Sentinel breaks free and grabs Bobby around the neck, before decapitating him. However the death was erased thanks to Kitty and Bishop. This goes on for a while as they travel the world. They eventually meet up with their old teachers Storm, Charles Xavier, Wolverine, and Magneto. They decide to send Logan back in time to end the war before it ever begins. Iceman stays with Kitty as she sends Logan back in time. During which, Logan stabs Kitty and she begins to lose a lot of blood so he tries to convince Charles and Magneto to let her rest but they insist she continues. Later the Sentinels attack the place and kill most of the X-Men. Iceman freezes the door to buy time but the Sentinels manage to break through. Bobby attempts to hold them off, but a series of energy blasts rip through his abdomen as he screams in pain, treating him to a painful death. Iceman did not die in vain however, as his tactics bought just enough time for the plan to go through, and time is successfully altered before the Sentinels can kill the remaining survivors. New Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Iceman and Rogue were still together at the school. They smiled at Logan and walked away holding hands. Character traits Bobby is an every-man. He is calm, composed, level-headed and sometimes laid-back, however he is serious when it comes to his relationship with Marie D'Ancanto and being a member of the X-Men. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology/Organic Ice Transformation:' Iceman is a very powerful mutant with the power of cryogenesis, cryokinesis and an ice form that is nearly indestructible; by the events of ''X-Men: Days of Future Past, Iceman has become powerful to the point of transforming into pure ice and travelling on ice slides. **'Cryogenesis:' With the power to generate sub-freezing temperatures, Iceman can create ice projectiles, ice shields, and even coat himself in a full body suit of ice armor. He can also create ice from water or any moisture. **'Cryokinesis:' Iceman can manipulate sub-freezing temperatures and ice. **'Invulnerability:' Iceman's ice armor is durable to the point where bullets cannot penetrate it, even Pyro's flames' could not melt it. In X-Men: Days of Future Past, the ice armor was pushed to its limit; a Sentinel Mark X was able to decapitate Iceman, despite the latter being in his ice form as the ice armor is extremely durable. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Iceman is immune to sub-zero temperatures and environments. Equipment *'X-Man uniform:' Bobby wears a protective suit, when he is out on the field in battle. Relationships *Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue - Girlfriend and teammate. *John Allerdyce/Pyro - Best friend turned archenemy. *Peter Rasputin/Colossus - Friend and teammate. *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Teammate and former love interest. *Ororo Munroe/Storm - Teacher, teammate and friend. *Scott Summers/Cyclops - Teacher. *Logan/Wolverine - Teacher, teammate and friend. *Charles Xavier/Professor X - Teacher. *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Enemy turned ally. *Lucas Bishop/Bishop - Teammate and friend. *Clarice Ferguson/Blink - Teammate and friend. *Roberto DaCosta/Sunspot - Teammate and friend. *James Proudstar/Warpath - Teammate and friend. *Ronny Drake - Brother turned enemy. *Madeline Drake - Mother. *William Drake - Father. Appearances/Actors *Canon (4 films) **''X-Men'' (First appearance) - Shawn Ashmore **''X2: X-Men United'' - Shawn Ashmore **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - Shawn Ashmore **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Shawn Ashmore Behind the scenes *The Ultimate Marvel series used Iceman and Rogue as boyfriend and girlfriend much like X2. Trivia *In X-Men: The Last Stand, Iceman fights Pyro at Alcatraz while in X-Men: The Official Game he fights Pyro at a power plant. *In the novelization for X-Men: The Last Stand, Iceman saves Pyro from the destruction of Dark Phoenix. *In the Rogue cut X-Men: Days of Future Past Bobby dies much earlier. Along with Magneto he heads back to Xavier's mansion and rescues Rogue. The Sentinels discover they have arrived and Bobby remains behind to hold them off so Magneto and Rogue can escape. While successful for a time he is eventually overpowered and melted in the same manner to the theater version. Ultimately his sacrifice was not in vain as Magneto and Rogue both manage to escape the Sentinels and get Rogue back to the others where she takes Kitty's powers and takes over for her. Gallery ''X-Men'' Iceman1.JPG|Bobby talks with Rogue. ''X2: X-Men United'' Iceman2.jpg|Iceman at the White House. Iceman thumb.jpg|Promotional Image. x2iceman.jpg|Poster. x2_bobby_rogue2.jpg|Bobby and Rogue locking lips Bobby, Logan, Pyro, and Marie.jpg Bobby and Marie.jpg 1041242_1338397665157_full.jpg x2bob10.jpg X2IcenFire.jpg ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Iceman301.jpg|Iceman in his uniform. IceFire.jpg|Iceman protects himself from Pyro's fire IcemanFullForm-X3.png|In full ice form. Bobby x3.jpg|Promotional Image. Iceman_04.jpg|Promotional Image. Shawn_Ashmore_Iceman.jpg|Promotional Image. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' KittyBobby-XMDoFP.jpg 10371946 797348480295610 6198376892082688895 n.jpg 10410801 797348930295565 6843154814842844060 n.jpg 10356226 797348493628942 8846969351442638886 n.jpg Iceman1.jpg 10154935 797348633628928 741062088618729820 n.jpg 10363679 797348860295572 4445444947994378805 n.jpg 10365988 797348980295560 7114059183968514144 n.jpg 10361595 797348606962264 7957520333058048756 n.jpg 10409563 797348803628911 2126509080358070228 n.png Iceman 01.png|Promotional Image. empireiceman.jpg|Iceman on the cover of Empire. VPA-X-Men-Days-Of-Future-Past-Iceman-VPA-to-CP3.jpg|Shawn Ashmore doing motion capture for an iced-up Bobby. Iceman XmenDOFP-future.jpg 639lw4L.jpg|Concept art for Iceman in X-Men: Days of Future Past. udLdQAx.jpg|Concept art for Iceman in X-Men: Days of Future Past. jhpqBja.jpg|Concept art of Iceman in Days of Future Past. wI9x4gE.jpg|Concept art of Iceman in Days of Future Past. JopNV7m.jpg|Concept art of Iceman in Days of Future Past. KOcF6xX.jpg|Concept art of Iceman in Days of Future Past. Stéphane Levallois Dofp Concept Art VI.jpg Encode1.png S34be6b3dfca82d16240480778216602026defc31c1411933196 2.png (Earth-616)| }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Earth-10005 Category:Characters with Ice Generation Category:Characters with Ice Manipulation Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Brothers Category:X-Men members Category:Heroes Category:People impersonated by Mystique Category:Students Category:Earth-10005 Revived Category:Earth-10005 Deceased